


Книга семьи Се

by Grissel



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare, Типичный корейский сериал
Genre: F/M, Gen, очередное надругательство над классикой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Если бы корейцы взялись экранизировать Шекспира





	Книга семьи Се

Эпоха Чосон. Наместник Се управляет отдаленным южным островом. У него двое детей-близнецов. При рождении их было предсказание, что один из двоих достигнет высокого положения в государстве. Все ,разумеется, считают, что это мальчик – Ба Стян. По этой причине он с утра до ночи изучает труды Конфуция, и также своды законов. Тем временем его сестра Ви Уль практикует боевые искусства. Перед смертью отец сообщает близнецам, что в их семье хранится древняя рукопись – Книга семьи Се, в которой содержатся важные указания о судьбах династии Ли. Если не передать книгу королю на 12 ночь после того, как встретятся звезды Пастух и Ткачиха, произойдет ужасное. Близнецы отправляются в путь. Однако на их корабль подло и предательски нападает японская эскадра. Понимая, что у сестры больше шансов выплыть, Ба Стян передает ей книгу и велит бросаться за борт, а сам готовится стоически встретить смерть.  
Тем временем король Ли Ор Син ( тронное имя Илли) собирается взять в жены Оль Ли, дочь покойного первого министра. Та, однако, настаивает на том, что сперва она должна соблюсти положенный траур по умершему брату. Среди министров и конфуцианских ученых разногласия – одни осуждают его величество за то, что он позволяет личным чувствам наносить ущерб традиционным конфуцианским добродетелям, другие считают что противодействие воле монарха есть мятеж и требует наказания. Первые берут верх и просят короля отложить свадьбу. Оль Ли передают под опеку ее дяди То Би-гуна, изгнанного из Левого полицейского ведомства за пьянство. То Би-гун обещает своему приятелю Эн Рю, что выдаст за него племянницу. На самом деле он и не думает этого делать, он хочет лишь проживать имущество Оль Ли, пируя с кисэн Мэ Ри.  
Ви Уль прибывает в Ханян. Перед ней стоит задача попасть в королевский дворец. С помощью Фе, шута и музыканта при доме кисэн, которого часто зовут на придворные празднества, она поступает на службу под видом евнуха. Вскоре Ви Уль становится личным слугой короля, и поверенным всех его сердечных тайн. Король посылает евнуха с письмами к Оль Ли, и та влюбляется в юного красавца. То Би-гун, Мэ Ри, Фе и Эн Рю развлекаются тем, что всячески провоцируют управляющего Маль Во, мрачного и неприятного типа, имеющего вдобавок нехорошие намерения по отношению к госпоже. А король неожиданно для себя обнаруживает, что юный евнух стал интересовать его гораздо больше, чем будущая супруга.  
Далее серий 15 страданий Оль Ли по Ви Уль, и короля по поводу его внезапно изменившейся ориентации, разбавляемых комическими сценами с участием То Би-гуна и компании. Никто еще не знает, что до столицы добрался Се Ба Стян, спасшийся с помощью китайского пирата Ан То.  
Направляясь на поклонение в храм, Оль Ли видит на улице Ба Стяна, и приняв его за Ви Уль, назначает ему свидание. Придя в дом Оль Ли, Ба Стян сталкивается с управляющим, и вспоминает, что видел его на борту японского корабля. Ан То так же узнает Маль Во.  
После ряда недоразумений гендерная принадлежность персонажей установлена, Маль Во разоблачен как японский и китайский шпион.  
Король женится на Ви Уль с присвоением ей звания супруги высшего ранга. Оль Ли выходит замуж за Ба Стяна. То Би-гун выкупает Мэ Ри из дома кисэн, чтоб сделать ее своей официальной наложницей. Маль Во казнят. Ан То приговаривают к каторге, но учитывая заслуги в деле разоблачения шпиона, заменяют высылкой из королевства. По книгу семьи Се все забыли, да и кому она нужна?


End file.
